Zurück von den Toten
by Daethangel
Summary: Von Leben und Tod. Von der Frage, was es bedeutet tot zu sein und noch trotzdem noch weiter zu leben.


Zurück von den Toten  
  
Leben für den Tod  
  
Es zeigte keine Reaktion bei ihm. Kein Gefühl. Kein Herzschlag. Er zwang sich. Er tat es. Er durchlebte es. Eine ständige Prozedur, die sich nicht änderte. Ein sich wiederholender Kreislauf. So düster und kalt. So blutig und tot. Abgesehen von ihm. Abgesehen von seinen verschmutzten Händen. Abgesehen von dem Messer, das auf dem Boden lag und mit seinen Fingerabdrücken übersät war. Seine Lippen formten die Worte. Lust. Hass. Tod. Nun hatte er seine Rachsucht für diesen Tag gestillt und lächelte auf das blasse Mädchen hinab.  
  
Sie war tot.  
  
Doch er wusste, das es Morgen wieder soweit sein sollte. Wenn die Nacht in ein tiefes Dunkel getränkt und mit Schatten überzogen war. Dann kehrte die Angst der Körper, wie sie zitternd in ihren Betten schlaflos lagen, sich fürchteten, zurück, in ihren Geist, in ihre Träume. Verwandelte sie in Alpträume, doch war es nicht die schreckliche Wahrheit, die Realität, die echte Welt? Voller Gefühle und Gedanken, Liebe und Wünschen. So war es einmal. Seit die Welt sich gewandelt hatte. Seit sie mit einer Flut aus Dunkelheit überschwemmt wurde. Die Sonne war erloschen, das Licht verschwunden, die Hoffnung genommen. Alles wandte sich ins Reine der Einsamkeit, nur die dunklen Gestalten überlebten. Eine Welt aus unmenschlichen Wesen, zerstört durch ihren Egoismus, durch ihre Dummheit, doch es sollte sie bestrafen, besser belehren. Die Lüge lebte weiter. Leitete sie in ihre Umgebung, der frostige Winter hinfort. Kälte zog sich übers Land und die Schreie verklangen in der Ferne. Irgendwo und irgendwann, war Jemand und doch ein Niemand der Erste und der Letzte.  
  
Blut tropfte zu Boden, lief seinen Handrücken hinab und fing sich im Schmutz des weißen Schnees. Sein schwarzer Umhang wehte im kühlen Wind. Er stand auf dem Dach und starrte das wenige Glühen am schwarzen Himmel an. Trieb jede Zelle seines Leibes dazu sich zu befreien, zu beben wie seine Hände es immer taten, wenn er seine Spielchen spielte, wenn er die Hilfeschreie hörte, ganz nah, wie die Leichen am Boden zerstreut sich bewegten. Er nahm Anlauf und sprang vom Dach in die Tiefe. Seine Augen sahen den Aufprall klar vor sich und das Adrenalin schoss in seinem Körper wild durcheinander, pulsiert in seinen Adern. Dann breitete er seine Flügel aus. So glitt er geräuschlos durch die verseuchte Luft. Getränkt mit Schmutz, Blut und dem Tod. Der ihn wahnsinnig machte, ihm sein nutzloses Leben nicht mehr allzu leer erscheinen ließ. Trübte seine Gedanken. Das getrocknete Rot an seinen Finger zeichnete sich in seiner Haut nieder und verschwand langsam. Tauchte ihn in das verzweifelte Hauchen des Meeres. Das Wasser brannte in seinen grünen Augen und er schloss sie. Sein schwarzes Haar bewegte sich mit den Wellen. Befreite ihn vom Dreck seiner angestauten Hoffnung und der Schuld. Wusch ihn rein. Verdrängte das Verlangen. Nicht gut, nicht böse. Nicht schmerzlich, nicht wohltuend. Einfach dort und einfach weg. Auf dem Weg, beschrieben von den Tiefen der See. Verloren in sich selbst.  
  
Gebrochen  
  
Wie die Farbe des Blutes war die seiner Tränen. Verwischt in der Zeit. Misshandelt. Belastend. Verblasst. Von neuem wieder erschienen. Von neuem zerstört. Auferstanden, um dennoch weiter ein sinnloses Leben zu führen. Erfüllt mit krankhaften Gefühlen. Erfüllt mit Feuer. Erfüllt mit Trauer. Verschwommen blickte sie hindurch. Aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte keine Angst. Sie wartete schon. Er wusste es schon. Beklommen und unerreicht. Verletzt und immer noch heil. So schwach und träge setzten die Gedanken sich fort. Unmittelbar greifbar vor ihr schwebte die Gestalt. Umgeben von der eisigen Nacht. Kalte Hände legten sich um sie. Ergriffen ihr Herz. Küssten ihre Haut, küssten ihre Seele. Bevor er zubiss. Saugte ihre Hoffnung aus ihr. Mit ihrem Blut. Doch sie lächelte. Wieder vereint. Wieder zusammen.  
  
Begleitet von diesem verwesten Geruch, stieg er die Treppen hinab. Als er im Türrahmen zu stehen kam, beobachtete er mit steigender Lust das Schauspiel vor seinen Augen. Er lehnte sich locker an die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Blutbeschmierte Hände fuhren ihm über den Hals. Schlangen sich um ihn und beschmutzen seine Haut. "Und wie viele unschuldige Mädchen hast du heute ausgesaugt?", flüsterte ihm eine bekannte, dunkle Stimme von hinten ins Ohr. Er nahm die Hand und leckte genüsslich das noch warme Blut ab. "Hast du noch was für mich übrig?", fragte er weiter und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wurde er gegen die harte Wand gedrückt, bevor sich vier spitze Eckzähne in seinen Hals vergruben. Seine Hände fuhren durch das blonde Haar des Anderen, schloss die Augen und krallte seine Finger in die Kleidung seines Freundes.  
  
Als der Andere wieder von ihm abließ, entspannten sich seine Muskeln wieder und seine Lippen wanderten zu den des anderen, aus deren ein Blutstropfen lief. Sie küssten sich innig und leidenschaftlich, dann ließen sie voneinander ab. "Komm ich will dir etwas zeigen!", der Blonde nahm die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen und zog ihn tiefer hinab in das Gebäude. Unten angelangt dröhnte laute Technomusik, harte Klänge, starker Bass aus riesigen Boxen zu leisen Geigen und einer schwarzgekleideten Sängerin auf der Bühne. Die Menge auf der Tanzfläche bewegte sich rhythmisch zum Takt und verlieh allem einen finsteren Anschein. Blitze hellten ab und zu auf, gaben dem Raum ein noch dunkleres Aussehen als so schon. Einige schnitten sich gegenseitig in die Haut und saugten sich gegenseitig aus, andere spielten mit Menschen oder schluckten Pillen. Im hinteren Teil der Disco befand sich die Bar, wo man Blut (Je nach Geschmack, kalt, warm, menschliches, reines, unschuldiges oder tierisches Blut.), Alkohol oder andere drogenhaltige Getränke bekam. Dies war einer der beliebtesten Vampiraufenthaltsorte, die es gab. Hier sammelten sie sich und feierten blutige Partys. Sonst zerstreuten sie sich wieder zurück in die Welt, verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken, trugen weiter zur Zerstörung bei und löschten langsam die Menschheit aus.  
  
Er erinnerte sich nur noch ungenau an sein altes Leben, aber wusste, dass es quälend war, dass es düster war und dass es unwürdevoll gewesen war. Aber er stieß den Gedanken beiseite und machte sich an seinem Freund zu schaffen. Während des Tanzen waren sie eng aneinander gepresst worden, so dass sie den Körper des Anderen deutlich spüren konnten, die Hitze, die Kälte, den Schweiß, der an ihnen herunterlief und ihn perlenweise mit Nässe bedeckte, und die Lust. Vergessen waren die Lebenden, vergessen, die Toten und vergessen.die kaputte Erde. Der Vollmond war am Himmel hochgestiegen, hatte das leichte Glühen verdeckt und machte die Nacht etwas heller als sie war. Angetrieben vom Reiz der anderen Vampire grinsten sie sich zu, waren allein mitten in einer Menge von Leuten, waren die einzigen, zogen sich noch näher aneinander und unterstanden dem Bann des Anderen. Der Blonde fuhr mit seiner einen Hand unter das Shirt seines Tanzpartners und strich über dessen Rücken, runter zu seinem Po. Seine andere legte sich unterdessen in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen, zog sein Gesicht zu ihm, küsste seine Lippen, seinen Hals und schnitt mit seinen Zähnen Risse in die Haut. Er leckte am Blut, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Wunde und küsste erneut die Stelle. Der andere genoss die "Liebkosungen" und hielt dem Blonden seinen Hals hin. Seine Hände wanderten dessen Körper auf und ab, wurden unruhiger und leidenschaftlicher. Erloschen war das Licht da draußen, erloschen die vorhergehegte Hoffnung, erloschen die vielen Leben. Sie entfernten sich von der Masse, suchten eine dunkle Ecke und verbrachten dort die Zeit mit wichtigeren Dingen.  
  
"Dray? Bist du noch da?", fragte der Andere. "Schon", antwortete der Blonde. "Wo sind wir?" "Ich weiß nicht" Sie saßen auf einem Dach, weit weg von der Erde und blickten hinab in die Tiefe des 30 stöckigen Hochhauses. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie sind wir hierher gekommen?" Ertönte erneut die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen. "Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass dies nicht wirklich ist", sagte Draco ruhig. "Was soll es dann sein? Ein Traum?" "Nein, Harry, es ist.eine andere.Welt." Harry runzelte die Stirn, den nun erst bemerkte er erstaunt die Schönheit dieser Welt. Hier lebte noch etwas. Es gab Tiere und Pflanzen. Die Luft war rein und sauber. Unter ihnen war eine große Wiese, kleine Kinder tollten darauf herum, lachten und spielten. Sie waren von einer Vielfalt an Geräuschen umgeben, dass es ungewohnt war von der schmerzenden Stille in dieser Welt zu sein. "Es ist traurig!", murmelte der Blonde und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Harry blickte hinab auf die Kinder. "Du hast Recht, ich wünschte das alles wäre nie geschehen.aber warum ist es eigentlich so gekommen, das verstehe ich nicht." "Es war Schwäche und Dummheit!", meinte der Blonde und ließ sich in die Tiefe fallen. Er genoss den kühlenden Wind, der um seinen Körper wirbelte als er fiel. Er hatte keine Angst. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Illusion war. Er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich war, es war nur die Schuld der Menschen, ihre eigene. Das Gras fing ihn weich auf. Und er lag einfach nur eine Weile da und starrte an die Decke, die schwarze Decke. Als er sich umblickte und sich aufrichtete war er wieder zurück in dem Zimmer. Es war schwarz. Schwarze Vorhänge, schwarze Wände, schwarze Möbel. Doch es beruhigte ihn und er ließ sich atemlos in die Kissen zurücksinken.  
  
Perfekt und doch unvollkommen.  
  
Frei und doch gefangen.  
  
Tot und doch noch am leben.  
  
Lebenswertes und Liebenswertes, doch was war der Grund dafür? Gab es einen Unterschied? Lernte man nicht aus seinen Fehlern oder war es erst die Strafe, die einen dazu brachte? Aber warum verstand man es trotzdem nicht? Verzweifelt und sinnlos. So kam es einem vor, hier zu leben, unter Toten und Geistern, Kranken und Verrückten. Verletzten und Blutenden. Es gab nichts mehr wofür man lebte, nur die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen, nach der Rache, nach dem Willen, nach seiner Würde und seinem Stolz. Eines war jedoch vergessen, die Macht. Denn die Macht war allgegenwärtig und der Grund für die selbstlosen, nein, für egoistische Taten. Es war der Durst nach mehr. Für diese gebrochene Welt.  
  
Gedankenverloren  
  
Er kämpfte sich durch bis ihn seine Kraft verlassen würde, bis er nicht mehr genug Energie hatte, um es zu schaffen. Er atmete hart und stoßweise. Ließ das Messer wieder über die helle Haut seines wehrlosen Opfers gleiten, schnitt tiefe Wunden in den reinen Körper und hinterließ Spuren von Blut. Man konnte die Schreie hören, die in der Ferne verhallten. Aber nach einiger Zeit hatte sie aufgehört sich zu wehren und er auch. Hatte es einfach getan. Widerwillig gegen den Durst anzukämpfen hatte er schon lange aufgegeben und sich dafür seiner sich immer wiederholender Prozedur hingegeben. Er liebte es sie winseln zu hören, wie sie versuchten zu fliehen und spielte mit ihnen. Wie sie versuchten ihr erbärmliches Leben zu retten und ihn anflehten. Sie waren nur kleine Freuden und Gelüste, die für ihn große Zufriedenheit herstellten. Trotzdem nahm er bei jedem Mal ein Leben von den übriggebliebenen Menschen und saugte sie trotzdem leer bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Es waren feine Linien, aus denen das Blut quoll und den toten Körper hinabfloss.  
  
Die blütenweiße Wand war bespritzt und ihre Finger hatten rote Spuren auf ihr hinterlassen. Eine fesselnde Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, dass man das mit ihren Tränen vermischte Blut auf den hellen Parkettboden tropfen hören konnte. Es rann ihr den ausgestreckten Arm hinab, der leblos hinunterhing. Ihr verschandelter Körper, der gerade so von einer zerschlissenen Bettdecke an bestimmten Stellen bedeckt wurde, lag zusammengekrümmt und in einem äußerst verdrehten Winkel auf ihrere letzten Ruhestätte. Er blickte ungetrübt zu ihr hinab. Sie sah friedlich und doch erschreckend aus wie ihre leeren, starren Augen vor Entsetzten weit aufgerissen waren, als wollte sie mich damit bestrafen und mir drohen, und ihre trockenen Lippen wirkten ihm hellen Mondlicht unberührt und erdrückend bleich. Aus dem leicht geöffneten Mund kam ein dunkles Rinnsal.  
  
Wie oft hatte er dies schon getan ohne dabei jegliche Emotionen zu empfinden? Unzählige Male.ohne ein Gefühl. Weder Glück noch Hass. War es eine Hingabe zum Tod? Seine Hingabe? Er starrte auf seine unreinen Hände und hätte sie sich gerne abgeschnitten. Wollte weder seine Hände noch dieses Leben. Es war verflucht. Diese Tatsachen hatten ihn abgestumpft und betrübt. Soweit man dies Leben nennen konnte. Seine Finger erzitterten. Wie krank es ihm doch erschien. Nun war sein Hunger gestillt. Er fragte sich, wie es kam, dass seine Seele ihn nur teils verlassen hatte und kehrte in Gedanken vertieft in die Schatten seiner Träume zurück.  
  
Er ging eine endlose Straße entlang und fühlte sich einsam.  
  
Eine leichte Brise blies durch sein Haar und brachte seinen Umhang zum Wehen.  
  
Es dämmerte schon, obwohl die Sonne noch klar am blauen Himmel stand und strahlte.  
  
Kirschblüten wirbelten durch die Luft und wurden in die Weite davongetragen.  
  
Man konnte das leise Rauschen der sich im Wind wogenden Blätter des Baumes vernehmen.  
  
Unter seinen Füßen spürte er das frische Gras und die Halme an seiner Haut vorbeistreichen.  
  
Die Blätter waren dunkelgrün und gingen ab und zu in ein helles Grasgrün über. Das Blätterwerk war enorm und erstreckte sich breit, warf Schatten auf den darunterliegenden Stein. Die Äste wankten sanft hin und her, waren ungewöhnlich zart und doch stark ausgeprägt gebildet. Sein Blick wanderte die braune Rinde am Stamm entlang und hielt am Fuße des Baumes, wo sich einige Wurzeln einen Weg an die Oberfläche gesucht hatten und sich mit der Erde verschlangen. Er starrte traurig auf den grauen Marmorstein hinab, der schon etwas verwittert und mit etwas Moos bedeckt war. Rosaweiße Kirschblüten lagen auf der eingemeißelten Inschrift. Es war nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, denn es war immer in seinem Kopf, immer dort, tief im Innern verschlossen, kaum erreichbar, kaum vernehmbar.  
  
Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said.  
You're my only one true friend,  
but I never meant to hurt you  
  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you  
When you look at me,  
you not showed it anymore,  
I not try it anymore  
Then you were silent to me  
Broken heart.  
  
I give anything now,  
somehow I make you see  
how happy you make me,  
I can't live this life,  
without you by my side,  
I need you to survive.  
  
You look in my eyes  
And it screamin' inside  
That I'm sorry.  
  
(Evanescence - Sorry)  
  
Auf dem Grabstein stand:  
  
Draco Thomas Malfoy  
  
A life full of hope and strength  
Never forget  
Still in our heart beats  
Always there  
  
"Wieso kommst du immer wieder hier her?", hörte er die Stimme des Blonden sagen. Gebannt blickte Harry immer noch auf den blütenbedeckten Stein. "Wieso fragst du noch, wenn du schon längst die Antwort darauf weißt?", fragte dieser zurück. "Weil ich nicht weiß, ob du trotzdem genauso antwortest." Die Stimme verebbte in der Stille.  
  
"Weil ich dich liebe." 


End file.
